Zarok Adventures: Blair
by Myth Lord
Summary: Blair's Adventures in the vast region of Zarok. His story is a story of a chance to become the greatest trainer ever!


Zarok Adventures: Rise of the Future

A/N: This is a story about a young trainer with a dark past coming into a new region (to him at least) and starting his life over. As far as Pokemon go for this story I'm gonna be using the Sinnoh National Dex. Oh by the way this takes place about 20 or so years after Ash's Kanto adventure. One other thing trainers in the Zarok region can start a 13 but Blair is 15.

Ch1: A new start

It had been two days since Blair has arrived in Zarok's famous Newport Harbor. Two nights in a tent was starting to do him good. It relaxed him to be out in the open air around all sorts of Pokemon. But to Blair the best part was the feeling of rebirth. Those two nights under the stars convinced him. Convinced him it was time to get a new Pokémon and head out on a journey of the Zarok region.

Blair woke up to a bright sun a partially cloudy day. Perfect for a jog. Phione town was only a few miles away from his campsite, or at least it was according to the map a Poke Ranger in Newport gave him. Phione as the place everyone in the South East area of Zarok went to get a start as a trainer, that was what the ranger told him. So with his plans settled Blair pack his tent, which thanks to modern technology folded itself into a small cube with the push of a button. After tossing the tent in his pretty much empty bag Blair set his eyes on Route 302. 302 was the path which most people took south from Newport to get to Phione and that's just what Blair did.

Three hours of walking down Rt. 302 and Blair could already start to see Phione. The town was pretty small compared to Newport which was, as most sea ports, a huge bustling city. There wasn't much in Phione besides Professor Oak's Lab and ranch. Besides the lab there were just a few homes and the trainer hostel Mrs. Oak ran. Grasslands ran alongside the road. Blair couldn't help but laugh to himself watching the Pokémon play in the grass. Blair took his eyes off the Pokémon just as he entered the town.

Not wanting to do anything but start his journey Blair picked up his pace to a steady jog. He slowed down in front of the lab and took a deep breath. "Well here I go again," Blair mumbled to himself, a habit he picked up in the last few months. He took a few more steps toward the door and the automatically opened revealing the lobby of the lab. Inside the lobby were few couches, some coffee tables loaded with stacks of Pokémon magazines, and a receptionist's desk against the wall. At the desk sat what appeared to be your standard nurse Joy.

"Welcome to Oak Labs and Ranch can I assist you?" her bubbly voice solidified it; she was defiantly a Joy.

"Yeah you sure can. I'm looking to start my trainer life,"

"Well then follow me," the nurse led him through the door to right of her desk into what appeared to be another waiting area. "Professor Oak will meet you here in just a few short minutes. In the mean time a recommend you read that book on the table, it'll teach you a few things about how the Pokémon League works," With that said the nurse walked back out to the reception area.

Blair picked up the book on the table and flipped past the table of contents and all the other useless legal stuff in the front and started reading the Introduction. The book began with a short history of the Pokémon League and then explained the Gym challenge and finally the Elite Four. The first chapter began to explain the concept of starter Pokémon but before Blair could get past the first paragraph the door opposite of the one he came from opened.

"Maybe you'd just rather hear me explain it?" the question was asked by a man no older than his mid thirties. He wore a long white coat with a Pokeball on the back. Blair instantly stood.

"Professor Oak it's nice to meet you. I'm Blair Sinclair from Viridian City in Kanto,"

"Oh you're from Kanto? What are you doing here then?"

"Getting a fresh start, sir."

"Well, let's get started then! Oh and please just call me Gary, Professor Oak was my grandfather." With greetings exchanged Gary motioned for Blair to follow him. Together they went through a set of doors on the left side of the room, the third and final exit. The doors lead them out into the sun.

"Well Blair this is my ranch," Gary spread his arms wide. The ranch was huge. Pokémon of all kinds frolicked in the grass. In the distance a few mountains could be seen. Ponds and streams were scattered all across the land. Patched of forest dotted the grassy plain.

"So let me explain how I run my ranch as far new trainers goes. I will give you free range over that fenced in area," Gary pointed to an area filled with young Pokémon, "You get one ball, a little something I like to call a starter ball. The key to these balls is it will only capture a certain Pokémon per person. And when I say certain Pokémon I don't mean any one of a certain breed I mean only one Pokémon in the entire universe." Blair nodded at the professor. He knew what this truly was, a way of weeding out people who didn't really want a bond with a Pokémon.

"I understand," with explanations put behind Gary handed Blair a ball. The ball itself looked special, the bottom half was standard white but the top was a dark green and was marked with a wooden O. With one final look at Gary, Blair began to run toward the fence. Running full speed Blair jumped the fence and scouted out his surroundings. The area contained plenty of Pokémon. The terrain was mostly grass but also contained a small desert complete with a tiny oasis, a shady forest, a huge pond and a stream cutting across the grasslands. It was a paradise for young, growing Pokémon waiting for a trainer to come and send them into a whrilwind of fearless adventures.

"Time to find a partner!"


End file.
